ositogominolagummibarfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Choco choco choco (Cho ka ka o)
Choco choco choco es una cancion del 2008,thumb|right|311 px|Inglesthumb|right|335 px|Frances Biografia El video salio en 2008 siendo el primer video del canal de The official gummibar channel De que trata el video El video empieza con gummibar sentado frente su tv,donde dice start game Gummibar Empieza a cerrar sus ojos y duerme, Aparece en una playa donde Caen cocos de arboles y hay tiburones y bananas,Despues de esquivar eso, unos cocos salen haciendo que gummibar caiga en cocos, y uno le cae en la cabeza,Despues empieza la letra de cho ka ka o o choco choco choco ca ca o o Mientras baila aparecen cangrejos Despues gummy aparece caminando hacia tazas, que se mueven y gummy las salta,pero el cae en una de chocolate y unos cangrejos,se van hacia el,Gummy se asusta,Mientras escapa salta en una bebida en la parte final gummy aparece,bailando con un vestido de flores, despues gummy aparece,despertando,Siendo que todo que vivio fue un sueño y en la pantalla sale game over el video termina con gummibar durmiendose otra vez Letra Ingles Hot, so hot, so hot Come on get up Hot, so hot, so hot So sweet All that you need is some fruit on the beach The sun keeps on shinin’, you dance to the beat You jump in the water, the water is blue The crabs are the dancers, they’re dancin’ with you (Come on let’s do it!) Choco choco choco ka ka oh oh Choco choco choco ka ka oh oh Come on and sing it Splash splash splash Coconut beach Fresh fresh fresh Choco choco choco ka ka oh Summer sunshine, the sun is hot Dab daba du, the sky is blue Summer sunshine is up to you Dab daba di, dap daba du Choco choco choco ka ka oh oh Choco choco choco ka ka oh oh Hot, so hot, so hot Come on get up Hot, so hot, so hot So sweet Coconuts are really fun They make you jump, they make you run Everybody just follow me Dance with the crabs, it’s gotta be Choco choco choco ka ka oh oh Choco choco choco ka ka oh oh Come on and sing, yeah Splash splash splash Coconut beach Fresh fresh fresh Choco choco choco ka ka oh Summer sunshine, the sun is hot Dap daba doo, the sky is blue Summer sunshine is up to you Dap daba dee, dap daba doo Choco choco choco ka ka oh oh Choco choco choco ka ka oh oh Hot, so hot, so hot Come on get up Hot, so hot, so hot So sweet Frances Cho cho cho ka ka o Cho cho cho ka ka o Cho cho cho ka ka o Cho cho cho Dans l’île au soleil Dans l’île aux merveilles Y a des arbres en fleurs Des dragons siffleurs Et tous les enfants Pour passer le temps Chou pi ta pam comme des bambous Des toumbas en chantant cet air là Un deux trois Cho Ka Ka O Cho chocolat Si tu me donnes des noix de coco Moi je te donne mes ananas Cho Ka Ka O Cho cho cho chocolat Rikiki tes petits kiwis Les babas de mes baobabs Cho Ka Ka O Cho chocolat Cho cho cho ka ka o Cho cho cho ka ka o Cho cho cho ka ka o Cho cho cho Au bord de la plage Y a des coquillages Et des caïmans Des serpents rampants Du soir au matin Dans tous les recoins Les grands boas, les pandas Les babouins les pingouins Chantent tous ce refrain (Un deux trois quatre cinq) Cho Ka Ka O Cho chocolat Si tu me donnes des noix de coco Moi je te donne mes ananas Cho Ka Ka O Cho cho cho chocolat Rikiki tes petits kiwis Les babas de mes baobabs Cho Ka Ka O Cho chocolat Si tu vas là-bas Un jour tu verras Des crabes-tambours Et des poissons-chats Des orange-outan Des singes poètes Des kangourous, des hiboux Et même des loups-garous Pour chanter comme nous Tous en chur Cho Ka Ka O Cho chocolat Si tu me donnes des noix de coco Moi je te donne mes ananas Cho Ka Ka O Cho cho cho chocolat Rikiki tes petits kiwis Les babas de mes baobabs Cho Ka Ka O Cho chocolat Cho Ka Ka O Cho chocolat Cho Ka Ka O Cho chocolat Curiosidades 1.en la comunidad de español,hay gente que se confunde con el idioma frances,Ya que todos creen que la version frances es español 2.El final es diferente, ya que gummy esta feliz en la version ingles,En cho ca ca o se vuelve a dormir 3.El frances fue el primer idioma 4.Esta cancion tiene estos idiomas, Greek,Frances,Ingles,Español,portuguesa,Aleman,Hungarian